The processing and tracking of work in process in most environments is virtually non-existent or intensely manual. By way of example, the processing and tracking of damage loss claims has been a time-consuming, mostly manual process requiring multitudes of paper records. As such, claim processing and tracking is expensive, complex and relatively unreliable in maintaining the collected information.
In a typical prior art claim processing system, a claims office receives an initial notice of a loss from an insured, a claimant, a customer or an agent. The loss notification is received by mail, telephone, or in-person. By way of example, when a notice of loss is received by mail in the claims office, it is sorted into the appropriate line of insurance business (e.g. workers' compensation, automobile, property/liability, fidelity/surety etc.)(See FIG. 1). Loss notices are then delivered to one or more assistant managers and/or unit supervisors who review the notices and determine which claim "handler" actually will work on the claim(s). The supervisor also determines a diary date which is recorded on the original file to check on the status of the claim and the assigned handler's progress. The supervisor then sends a copy of the notice to that handler and calculates and notes the specific reserves to be set aside for the claim.
The original notice is given to a clerk for manual issuance of a claim number from a Register Book and for input into FOCS. (FOCS is a computer based claim recording system which relies on a mainframe computer located at a remote location to record the notice of loss. The FOCS system is used to record only actual claims and to issue certain payments. No claim adjustment support is provided to assist a claim handler in the progress of a claim to conclusion. The purpose of FOCS is essentially to assist in the maintainenance of corporate financial records.) After the notice of loss information has been input into FOCS, a file is prepared and filed.
On a daily basis, clerks search all "open" files for claims with a diary date matching the day's date (See FIG. 2). All applicable files are removed and given to the appropriate claim handler or supervisor. After the necessary action is taken the files are refiled and any new diary dates noted.
When a claimant or insured calls to check on the status of a claim the handler, supervisor or clerk must again retrieve the file from wherever it is filed (See FIG. 3). The file is reviewed as necessary and then left for a clerk for refiling. At any time while the file is not properly filed, no correspondence received or other document can be placed in the file without undertaking a search for the file.
During the time the claim is "open", key events must be recorded in an Activity Log to provide an audit trail. (The Activity Log is one or more preprinted sheets of paper which are affixed to the inside of the claim file.) As these key activities occur, the claim handler is obligated to record them in the Activity Log. If the file is not located immediately, it becomes likely that the key event(s) will be recorded inaccurately or not at all.
When work on the claim has been completed, the handler requests that the file be closed. (See FIG. 4). A closure statement is input into the FOCS system to update the corporate record and the file is stamped closed and filed in a "closed" file bank. After a specific retention period all files are put in dead storage and then eventually destroyed.
As can be clearly seen, the prior art claim processing system, like most work processing systems, requires that the file be available for virtually every activity. Thus, when files are not found in their normal location, problems arise. Still further, recording of specific key events in the Activity Log and the maintenance of diary dates depends on human diligence. As such, many things which should be done or recorded never get completed in a timely manner.